blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
King Leoric
"From the east shall come a monarch whose rule begins in blood and ends in bone. In the light of a comet he will die a third and final death at the hands of true men/a chosen woman." —Malachi, referring to Leoric''Diablo III, ''Act I King Leoric was formerly the ruling monarch of Khanduras. Once a devout follower of the Zakarum faith, he was ultimately corrupted by Diablo, the result being the end of his line, his kingdom and everything he strove for. Biography Arrival in Khanduras :"We have just arrived in Tristram, and I must say I'm a bit dismayed. This place is a backwater filled with serfs and an ancient, broken-down monastery, hardly fit for the king of Khanduras! I cannot fathom why Lazarus was so intent on this becoming our new seat of power." —Leoric in his journal Leoric originated from Kehjistan.Book of Cain At some point in the 13th century, at the behest of the Zakarum Church Leoric came into the lands of Khanduras and, in the name of the Zakarum, declared himself to be king. He was unaware that Zakarum had been corrupted by Mephisto and that Lazarus, subtly under Mephisto's influence, was to ensure that Tristram would be his seat of power—the resting place of Diablo. Leoric brought with him his family, knights, and priests, the latter two groups forming his Order of the Light. Along with his advisor, Lazarus, Leoric and his entourage made their way to the town of Tristram, appropriating the decrepit monastery on the outskirts as his seat of power. Although the people of Khanduras were not pleased with coming under the rule of a foreign king, Leoric served them with justice. Eventually, his subjects came to respect him''Diablo Manual'' for his purity of heart and deed.Diablo III Skeleton King T-Shirt. J!NX, accessed on 2014-18-01 A case in point was Griswold, who forged Leoric's mithril sword and crown.Diablo The Darkening of Tristram Leoric's Corruption :"I am convinced that some malevolent being is attempting to wrest control of my thoughts away from me. Voices direct me to horrendous acts, and there are times when I seem unable to control my body. Lazarus knows; this is certain. He looks at me strangely when he thinks me otherwise disposed." —Leoric in his journal Unknown to Leoric, however, his seat of power was the resting place of Diablo, imprisoned in the catacombs beneath the cathedral by the Horadrim long ago. Lazarus fell under the Lord of Terror Chaos and Fear's sway, shattering his soulstone. Requiring an anchor to the world, Diablo chose the strongest soul available to him to be his host—Leoric himself. For many months, Leoric, unaware, fought against Diablo's will. Sensing that he had been possessed by some unknown evil, Leoric kept his condition a secret from those close to him, believing that his piety would be enough to exorcise the demon's corruption. In this he was sorely mistaken, and Diablo stripped away the core of Leoric's being, burning all honor and virtue from his soul. Lazarus, now also under Diablo's sway, kept close to his lord at all times, and sought to keep Leoric's condition a secret. Despite this, Leoric's change in demeanor became known to his subjects. His once proud visage became ravaged and deformed while his sanity slipped away. Becoming increasingly deranged, Leoric began ordering summary executions of any who questioned his decisions or authority, while he sent his knights to the outlying towns to force them into submission. At the height of his madness, Leoric would evince his displeasure by pummeling courtiers, servants, and even foreign dignitaries with his scepter.Diablo III, Mad Monarch's Scepter Horrified by his actions, Leoric's subjects began calling him "the Black King." Lazarus, concerned of the suspicions Leoric's subjects had, convinced the now delusional king that the kingdom of Westmarch was plotting to take over and annex Khanduras, manipulating him into declaring war, diverting attention, as well as sending many troublesome knights into their deaths when the armies of Westmarch inevitably crushed those of Khanduras. Leoric's priests were, meanwhile, sent as emissaries. Thanks to Lazarus's influence, Leoric even ordered the execution of Queen Asylla, his own wife. The Fall of King Leoric With the lack of inquisitive eyes, Diablo had free rein to assert his will over his vessal. However, Diablo found that a part of the king's soul still fought against him, and that he would still not be able to take full control. Thus he abandoned his attempts to take over Leoric, leaving him broken and insane as he much more easily took control of Leoric's youngest son Albrecht instead. When King Leoric found that his son had gone missing, he went into a rage and had many innocent people executed for kidnapping the prince, slipping deeper into madness with each passing day. He was eventually slain by his own lieutenant, the knight Lachdanan, who returned from the Westmarch war only to find that he, too, was being accused of the kidnapping, and that the king was nothing but a raving madman who set his guard upon those knights who were returning. The knights came to blows and Lachdanan begged Leoric to explain his actions. Leoric simply spat at him, condemning Lachdanan and his men as traitors. Sorrowfully, Lachdanan struck down his liege, Leoric cursing him and all of his knights in his last moments. Rise of the Skeleton King Despite his crimes, Leoric was nonetheless given a proper burial beneath the cathedral. He was buried in his armor.Diablo III, Pauldrons of the Skeleton King Unfortunately, Diablo was not content to leave Leoric in the peace of death, and raised Leoric from the dead as a powerful undead warlord called the Skeleton King. Lachdanan's knights were overcome at once, becoming the dreaded Hell Knights, with only Lachdanan himself still retaining his mind and choosing to venture down into the labyrinth of the cathedral to die alone rather than put Tristram in danger if he should fall to the same darkness that claimed his men. Commanding a host of undead and finally serving the evil he had resisted while alive, the Skeleton King was poised to lead forth his undead horde to the surface and overwhelm Tristram. However, he was felled by his eldest son Aidan and two other heroes. Standing over the fallen king, they assured him they would find his son. Deckard Cain was apparently given a description of the Skeleton King. Return of the Skeleton King 22 yearsDiablo timeline after his defeat, Leoric reawakened. The Fallen Star had descended upon New Tristram, smashing through the cathedral, awakening Leoric and his undead minions. Enraged, he set his minions on Deckard Cain, who had fallen into the depths of the cathedral after the meteor's impact. The scholar was saved, however, by the Nephalem, who went on to retrieve Leoric's old crown and use it to bind Leoric's spirit into his skeletal body. In a furious battle, the Nephalem defeated Leoric, this time permanently. In-game Diablo I Main article: Skeleton King (monster) Leoric appears in multiplayer games in the first Diablo game in his Skeleton King form. He forms the basis of the quest of the same name. He can be found and fought on the third level of the Tristram Cathedral. He leaves behind his Crown, a Unique item with Life-Stealing properties. Diablo II Leoric does not make an appearance in Diablo II, though the player can find a unique necromancer wand called Arm of King Leoric as well as the Undead Crown. Diablo III Main article: Skeleton King (Diablo III) Leoric once again appears in Diablo III, as the first real boss faced by the Nephalem. He can be found in the Crypt of the Skeleton King in the old Tristram Cathedral. There are also legendary items called Wrath of the Bone King, Leoric's Crown and Leoric's Signet. Horadric Caches from Act I also contain items that once belonged to Leoric (namely his mace, amulet, bracers, shoulderpads and his second ring). Leoric's Regret is a crafting material obtained at level 70. On PS3, one can also obtain Leoric's Gauntlets. Heroes of the Storm Leoric is playable in Skeleton King form in Heroes of the Storm.2014-11-08, BlizzCon 2014 – Heroes of the Storm | Concept Art: Upcoming Diablo Heroes & Battlegrounds. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-11-25 He retains his March of the Black King, Wraith Walk and Skeletal Swing abilities from the third game, as well as Entomb, which is identical to the Rare monsters' U-shaped Waller affix. Other Leoric appears in the Warcraft III mod Defense of the Ancients with the name King Leoric- the Skeleton King. Personality and Traits Leoric was originally a deeply religious man and a kind one, but lost these traits due to Diablo's corruption. By the end of his (un)life, he was a malevolent being. In his mind, even as madness took him, he had dedicated himself to his kingdom, and it was his people who had betrayed him.2015-07-21, Heroes of the Storm – Leoric Trailer. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-06 In life, Leoric's hair was mid-dark brown color. As he succumbed to madness, it turned white.The Art of Diablo III As the Skeleton King, his hair was blue-silver. At some point, he authored The Craft of War.Demonsbane Trivia *According to the manual for the first Diablo game, Leoric hailed from lands north of Khanduras. According to dialogue in Diablo III and Book of Cain however, he hailed from eastern lands, specifically Kehjistan. *In the first Diablo game, his Skeleton King model used a two-handed sword. As of Diablo III, his signature weapon has been changed to a two-handed mace. References Category:Zakarumites